I'm More Then Willing
by Katherine Knight
Summary: After being torture and expelled from his house by his father, Draco feel bad, because his parents didn't care about him, at all. But somebody else cares. She'll be there for him. And, for her, he'll do the right thing. 5th year.


**To Be Taken Care Of**

I made my way to the lake and sat under one tree right after I place my feet out of Hogwarts Express, after the Christmas break, not in the mood to talk with anyone right now. Not after the best Christmas of my life, if I'm allowed to use sarcasm. I just wanted let everything go.

I thought about the only thing that makes me feel good lately: Hermione Granger. The girl I have to insult every time I see her… Mud blood… Merlin knows how much I hate that word! I have to make her cry every time she looks at, because I can't allow myself to fall in love with her. It didn't take too much, however, for me to fall for her. Actually, it is a bit sadistic that I fell for her after she punched me, on our third year. And what a punch! I guess that the fact that she was the only person at school that confronted me for being an idiot helped a little bit.

I don't have to be afraid anymore… Suddenly, that thought cross my mind. It is still dangerous for her, but I, at least, have to let her know about my feelings! Since my fat… Lucius kicked me out of the house I don't have to answer to him anymore…

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#**-#-#-#-#****

_- I will not become a death eater, father! – I yelled at him, once for all. He had been talking about that through the whole day._

_- Yes, you will! I am not asking you! I am not giving you a choice! I am saying that you will! – He shouted back, getting up from the chair. My mom, by his side, looked just as upset as him._

_- No, I won't! I will not help a maniac to accomplish goals based on something I don't believe in! – I answered, getting up too._

_- You should believe, Draco! We raised you to believe in it! – Mom said rudely, but without raising her voice._

_- Well, I am glad that you failed on raising me that way! I am glad that I am, actually, capable of thinking for myself and this time, I will stand up for what I truly believe in! – I said to her in the same tone._

_- Crucio! – My father shouted raising his wand. I don't remember how many time he spent hexing and coursing me, but he certainly did everything he could, and my mother spent the whole time watching with a vicious smile on her face. He threw me against the wall, he spanked and tortured me and he also made sure that I stayed conscious during the whole time. When he finished, I was lying on the ground, fighting to breathe._

_- Well, did that changed your mind__? – He asked kneeling by my side, grabbing my hair, that now was reaching my shoulders, and pulling my head up, making sure I look at him – Will you join us now?_

_- N-nothi-ng… Y-you do… Will m-make me ch-chan-ge my m-mind. My ans-wer re-remains the sa-me… - I said as loud as I could between hard breaths. He hissed and hit me once more, while getting up._

_- Pack up your belongs and leave this house. You are no son of my mine, nor you are welcome here. – He said reaching for my mom's… no, she is not my mother, reaching for Narcisa's hand, before saying – We'll go out. When we're back I do not want to find you here anymore, or I will not be as merciful as I am being right now and you will not be able to leave this house at all! – And with that they were gone._

_ I felt like I was going to pass out._

_- Kay… - I whispered and heard a little pop by my side._

_- Master Malfoy… - The domestic elf said with tears in his eyes._

_- Do you mind helping me packing my things__?__ I don't think I will be able to get up, right now… - I asked and he nodded. I don't really remember what happened after that. I must have had passed out because after some time he was shaking me. He was handling me a bottle. I noticed that he changed my cloths, and cleaned great part of the wounds._

_- Here sir, it will help with the pain and with the healing. Kay was able to deflate and to disguise most of the bruises and wounds from master's face with this ointment. Since tomorrow is the first day back to school, Kay thought that master would not be pleased with his injured uncovered… – I took the bottle from his hands and drank it. The taste was disgusting, but I was already used to it. I thanked him and he handled me the bottle with ointment – Here sir, master will have to pass it before master go to the school. – I nodded in agreement and sat up slowly. – Kay has ordered a room at the Leaky Cauldron until tomorrow. Master things are already there._

_- Thank you again, Kay. Luckily, my crazy, yet favorite grandmother has left me her inheritance, so money won't be a problem… Not that my fat-Lucius knows about it, of course… - I grabbed one box underneath the mattress, opened it and took a small package, giving it to Kay, but not letting him open just yet – It's a goodbye gift… Wait a little bit, and you will know what it is... Do you think you can apparate me to the Leak Caldron__?__ I really don't know if I will be able to getting down the stairs to use the floor…_

_- Not at all, sir. Young master Malfoy is the only one that ever treated Kay gently. The least Karl can do is help young master when he needs it. – He said before apparating us at the small yet, at least for me, cozy room – Kay hired the alarm clock service, for tomorrow so master don't miss the Express. – He warned me and I nodded._

_- There's one more thing I want to ask you, Kay. I want you to listen to what I have to ask because it is really important; however I want you to know that you don't have to do it. You do it if you want, it is up to you, you hear me__?__ – He nodded – I want to ask for you to pay attention in everything that is going on the Manor. Every single conversation m… Lucius and Narcisa have that has anything to do with the Dark Lord or Harry Potter and his friends and tell me, because I want to help, whoever is against them. They already caused too much pain and grief for everybody. – He nodded in understanding – Open the package now. – He gasped, when saw what was inside of it._

_- Young Master freed Kay… - He said in a surprise voice. Normally, domestic elves felt horrible about being freed, however when it comes to the Malfoy's elves… Well, it's easier to take Dobby's example. I nodded smiling a little – Thank you, sir. – He said with watery eyes and hugged me gently. – Kay will do what Master asked Kay to. Kay will watch the Malfoy Manor's conversation for young Master Malfoy._

_- Thank you, Kay, but for once, I am no longer your master, so I believe that you can call me Draco… However if you are going to do what I asked you to you can't let either Lucius or Narcisa figure it out. – I said, noticing how easier it is to call my parents for their names, then for "mom" and "dad"._

_- I understand, sir._

_- Thank you, again. If, in any circumstances, you feel, somehow, threaten or in danger, I want you to drop it. I won't mind at all, okay__?__ – He nodded, and hugged me, thanking me again, and then he said he had to be back and left. I got up and slowly took a hot shower that felt like a blessing against my sore skin. Before I felt asleep, my last thought was that I have never being hugged by anybody, because this person wanted to comfort me… Every single time it happened someone wanted something from me. I want to know how it is to be loved… To be taken care of… I'd like to know what it feels like…_

****-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#**-#-#-#-#******

**-**What happened with you? – I heard a half worried half surprised voice, by my side, pulling me out of my daydream, or daymare, more likely. I looked up and realized that was raining for while now, since my clothes were soaking wet and the water had, probably, washed off the ointment. Her eyes opened wide in surprise when looked at my face. Quickly, I turned around and put my head down. I don't want her to see me like this. I felt a hand on my shoulder – Draco… What happened with you? – I smiled hearing the concern on her voice.

**-**This is the first time you call me by my given name… - I said touching her hand, but not turning around. She put her hand on me cheek and gently making me look at her

**-**Who did this to you? – She asked making little circles with her thumb in my face. I smiled and closed my eyes to hold back the tears. In any moment after what happened I cried, but I suppose that the fact that she is here, worrying for me, it's making everything, not just what my father did, coming back. I felt breaking down. And, Merlin, I felt so tired of holding back…

**-**My father… - I whispered and she gasped. Suddenly, she got up and held her hand for me to take it. I notice a light coming out to the castle to where we were and took her hand, while I got up.

We got in to the Forbidden Forest and pulled me more and more inside it with her.

-Where are you taking me? Look, if you are going to murder me, at least do it somewhere my body can be found… - I joked, after some time.

-Funny. I'm taking you to a place I found last year… It's past curfew and that pink toad has her eye on Harry, Ron and I, and I don't want give her a reason to give me another detention… - I could hear the smile on her voice.

- Pink toad? – I asked, laughing.

-Yeah, Umbrigde… - She lighted her wand and started waking. We walked for a while and I began to feel sharps of pain. The potion is wearing off – We are really close. Just have to walk through that cave. – She warned me. Inside the cave she did a drying spell and we walked a little bit more – Here we are… - She said.

There was a beautiful place in front of us. There was a river with a clear, little blue water, a little waterfall, a dozen trees and a bunch of fireflies flying around.

-You can see the moon from here, too… - She said, pointing up.

-But… How…? Aren't we…?

-Magic… - She said looking at me like it was the most obvious thing in the world. And it was… - Come on. Sit here with me… - She called, putting her feet on the water. I did the same, right by her side, and surprised myself a little bit, when I felt the warm water.

-Not that I am not pleased with it, but why are you doing this? – I asked after sometime, looking at her. She pointed her wand towards me and said a spell I didn't know.

-I am not a healer, but it's the very best I can do, right now… - She said, not answering the question and giving me a small mirror. The bruises in my face were much lighter and much less painful then earlier and the cuts I had were almost closed.

-How did you do that? – I breathed out.

-I am best friends with Harry Potter… Healing spells are more than welcome most part of the time… - She said smiling.

-Do you think you can do that with the rest of my body? – I asked turning myself in her direction.

-The rest of your…? - She stopped herself. Raising both hands, she started to unbutton my shirt. I know she didn't mean that way, but when her fingers touched my skin, it sent shivers through my body. I held her hand and she looked up.

-Hermione… - I said with a warning tone, but that didn't bother her, so she went back to my shirt. I kept looking to her face. I wanted to see her reaction. She looked to my eyes while she slides my shirt off my body. Then she looks down. I saw shock cross her face, and then a single tear run down her cheek. I brush it off with my finger, and when spend some time, just like that.

-Your father did this to you? – She asked with a low voice - Why? Didn't your mother do anything to stop it? – She asked gently. I looked to the water.

-No. She just smiled and watched… - I whispered. That was one of the most painful parts of all of it. My mother smiled… She didn't care… Hermione hugged carefully. She didn't said anything, she just held me while I started to cry. I started to tell her what happened. I needed to tell somebody. And she listened, holding me… We stayed like that after some time. It felt so good having her hugging me. It felt so good being in her arms. I felt so safe. So peaceful.

Eventually, she bent me, until I was lying. She mumbled the healing spell a few times pointing her was to my body. Then she put my head on her lap, and started to play with my hair. I closed my eyes, just feeling my surroundings and her hand on my hair. It felt so good.

-You didn't answer… - I said after some time.

-You seemed like you could use some care… - She said hesitant.

-What do you mean? – I asked, opening my eyes. Something told me it wasn't just that.

-You… - She stopped, seemed uncertain of how to go on – You need someone to be there for you, Draco. You need someone that care about you. That can hold you, when you feel like crying… You need someone to love you… - She finished lightly, look down at me.

-Would… - I hesitated – Would you be willing to be that person? – She looked surprise, but not insulted or displeased.

-That depends. Are you willing to yourself? Without family names or blood status? Without masks? Are you willing to be just Draco and look me just like Hermione? – She asked. I smiled.

-Yes. I am more than willing to be just Draco. – I answered and she smiled

-Then, I am more than pleased to try to be the person you need. – She answered.


End file.
